fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Redman
Evil Redman is an alien clone of Redman created by GreenBlobThing. Appearance Evil Redman looks identical to Redman in every way, except for the fact that he is blue. This had led to him being given the nickname 'Blueman', though he fails to understand why he is called this. Despite him being various different shades of blue, the alien liquid has retracted away from the eyes so that they remain yellow. They glow in the dark, giving Evil Redman a very menacing look whenever he's spotted late at night. History Evil Redman started his life as a strange, genderless sentient liquid, floating around the darkest depths of space. When drifting through our solar system, it accidentally got caught on the side of a tiny meteorite and was taken down to Earth, somewhere in Japan. Stranded and unable to return to space, the creature roamed around the countryside, consuming all that it could so that it could create a new body for itself. Soon becoming an amalgamation of multiple different kaiju, the creature began roaming the countryside so that it could reach civilization and consume it whole. Before it could do this, it came across Redman and immediately identified him as a prominent threat. Believing him to be the greatest power on Earth, the creature decided that he needed to be eradicated if it were to succeed. It engaged in a battle with him, where it sampled his DNA and began to twist and contort, changing shape and appearance to match his own. Due to its simplistic nature and somewhat logical computer-like mindset, it determined that it would have to replicate Redman's actions in order to achieve its plans of world conquest. Wrongly understanding Redman to be a good-hearted hero and believing that good was the opposite of evil, it named itself 'Evil Redman' and began doing the opposite of whatever Redman did. As Redman is a sadistic, possibly psychotic murderer, Evil Redman began walking around the countryside and politely talking to villainous kaiju, befriending them and talking them out of nasty things. Unaware that this wasn't actually helping him at all, Evil Redman continued traversing the countryside and managing to convert every kaiju to the side of good. Redman himself soon caught wind of this and decided that Evil Redman needed to be stopped. Allying himself with the hundreds of kaiju that Evil Redman had converted to good, they all tracked him down and ganged up on him, beating him to a pulp and stamping him out until he was a dead, motionless puddle. Redman thanked all of the good kaiju that helped him and then brutally killed them. Evil Redman is also planned to appear in Council of Creators at some point. Abilities Evil Redman has all of the abilities that the original Redman has, effectively making him one of the most dangerous beings in existence. However, he doesn't use a single one of them. He'd rather just walk everywhere than using his ability of flight, something that would be of great benefit to him. Trivia * The idea of this supposedly evil clone of Redman going around and being incredibly polite to other evil kaiju is a joke based around the fact that Redman himself is already a sadistic murderer and pushes the moral limits of what can be considered good or evil. Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:GreenBlobThing's Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Redman variations Category:Universe 1430 Category:Sentient Void Liquid Category:Council of Creators (series)